1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a line illumination device wherein light from a light source enters a light-guiding member and exits in a line shape, and to an image input apparatus for discriminating a bill by use of the line illumination device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image sensor has hitherto been used in equipment such as a facsimile, a scanner, or the like. A line illumination device is usually used for the image sensor.
JP-A-2001-357429 (FIG. 3) discloses a line illumination device of this type, in which an LED attached to a substrate is arranged on a side surface (an end) of a light-guiding member. JP-A-2003-60854 (FIG. 1) discloses a line illumination device in which a light-guiding member is housed by an upper cover and a lower cover, and a light source unit is attached to one end of the upper cover. JP-A-2004-64146 (FIG. 3) discloses a line illumination device, in which a light source module is attached to an end of a light-guiding member. Although JP-A-2003-60854 discloses the light-guiding member being housed by the covers, the following configuration is not disclosed. That is, not only a light-guiding member but also a light source (a light source unit or a light source module) and the like are housed in a cover or a frame. Specifically, a compact configuration in which a light-guiding member, a light source, and the like are housed in a frame is not disclosed.